


The Other MH Conundrum

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Sherlock's Conundrum with MH [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson and Molly all communicate with Sherlock via text, now the science of deduction begins. Can you figure out who’s who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conundrum 1

“Ooh, you bastard!”—MH


	2. Conundrum 1 Resolved

“I see you’ve figured out the text function Mrs. Hudson.”—SH


	3. Conundrum 2

“I’m going to have a word with your mother.” – MH


	4. Conundrum 2 Resolved

“Mycroft, really? She’s your mother too you know.” – SH


	5. Conundrum 3

“I’ve got a hip.” – MH


	6. Conundrum 3 Resolved

“Molly, we all have hips. You haven’t been talking to Mrs. Hudson again have you?” – SH


	7. Conundrum 3 Resolved Part 2

“Sorry, I sent the text too soon. I meant I have a hip for you. ” –MH


	8. Conundrum 4

“I’m not your handler, and I don’t just do what your brother tells me.” –MH


	9. Conundrum 4 Resolved

“I know that Mrs. Hudson. I asked if he told you why he stopped by and then left while I was out.” –SH


	10. Conundrum 5

“Oh, by the way, Sherlock – do you remember Redbeard?”—MH


	11. Conundrum 5 Resolved

“Really Molly!? I never expected you be that cruel!”—SH


	12. Conundrum 6

“Well, that’s not very specific!”—MH


	13. Conundrum 6 Resolved

“Bugger off Mycroft!”—SH


	14. Conundrum 7

“What is it this time, Sherlock?”—MH


	15. Conundrum 7 Resolved

“I heard a crash downstairs and was checking to make sure you were alright.”—SH


	16. Conundrum 8

“Have you figured out our final problem yet?”—MH


	17. Conundrum 8 Resolved

“You’re beginning to sound like Moriarty. Are you sure you 2 only went out 3 times?”—SH


	18. Conundrum 9

“I feel pretty; oh so pretty.”—MH


	19. Conundrum 9 Resolved

“I hope you realized who you just texted Mycroft. You wouldn’t want this information to get into the wrong hands at—say—family functions.”—SH


	20. Conundrum 10

“Why is that in my fridge?”—MH


	21. Conundrum 10 Resolved

“I had to put Molly somewhere and there was no room in mine. That should be obvious Mrs. Hudson.”—SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my slightly twisted sense of humor. Currently working on a new set of 10 conundrums.


End file.
